everyones heart doesnt beat the same
by chemsky
Summary: why is lola so thin? what happens when its all zoeys fault and logans the only one who can really pick up the pieces? read & rate. please
1. Chapter 1

1Thinking about it upsets me. Seeing her just piss's me off. But I guess I cant really be mad at her for doing it. Well, technically I can. I mean she did BLAME IT ON ME. How is it my fault? How can this be my fault. That's just it. It cant be. She makes it out to be everyone else's fault. But its not, it hers. Its her own damn thought.

I was the last one to find out. Well, not true. Logan was. But who tells Logan anything anyway? Not me. She told Quinn first. Ha. Good job Lola, maybe I could've actually helped you. No wait, it was my fault. Remember?

On the phone :

James : Zoey! Come here, I wanna talk to you!

Zoey (cooperating nicely) : Yes James?

James : It's about Lola ...

Zoey (now throwing her arms up in frustration) : UGH!

hangs up phone

Everything was all about Lola now. About how Lola's inflicting self harm because she's not good enough. Well, you know what? I've had just about enough of Lola's fucking drama. Something need to be done about this. Now.

Now, let's take a flash back to where this all began. Well, all of Lola's shitty problems to be exact.

Now I mean we all know Lola's quite the extreme actress, do we not? Well, she's not that good, at least not with sound effects. She couldn't cover up the sound of her intentionally throwing up in the bathroom stalls. And she couldn't blame it on a sickness being she had no signs. I mean I wasn't even the one who heard her doing it. Rebecca did. Ugh, that Rebecca. How I hate her.

Quinn was the first one of our friends to be alerted about this. And she kept her mouth shit for a while due to the fact Lola promised she had stopped. Lie number one. I caught her doing it in the bathroom some two weeks after that. The gang was all in our room when I heard it.

She came out of the bathroom and in a fit of rage stormed into our room causing an elaborating scene in the hallways. She stormed in and locked the door yelling.

"You wanna know why I do it? I do it because of you! (Points at Zoey). Starts yelling : Its your fault I do this! Your so perfect. The kind of perfect I could never be. Everything you say it right and everything you do is what I should be doing. You have all the guys looking at you even Logan! I mean he doesn't look at me like that!"

She stopped mid-sentence realizing just what she had said. Logan's jaw dropped to the floor.

**Please review. I need to know if I should continue it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

1Lola began to run, fast. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. B ut she needed out. She couldn't stop the words from pouring out of her mouth. She knew it wasn't Zoe's fault, she just couldn't think of anything else to blame it on. Tears began to stream endlessly out of her face, spilling eye juice everywhere. She was just about to let out a heart wrenching sob when someone grabbed her arm. She instantly knew who it was. You couldn't mistake his touch for anything else in the world.

Logan : "Lola could you just wait a minute!"

Lola : "No, let me go!"

Lola jerked her arm out Logan's grasp and almost out of her socket at the same time. But she didn't care. She couldn't do this right now.

Logan was lost with words to say, I mean what could you say at a time like this? Lola was always so skinny but now she juts looked sickly. Logan had to admit, he had always had a thing for Lola, but right now she was juts acting so...out of character and he didn't know if he could deal with that right now. But she just kept going, and going, and going. And he was worried, I mean what if she tried to hurt herself? I mean really hurt herself. So he went after her, one again. But stopped. Logan was tired of chasing girls. He shouldn't chase them, they should chase him. After all, he was Logan Reese. He turned around, knowing he was doing the wrong thing.

Lola kept going but she couldn't help thinking about what Logan might have said to her. She acted like she didn't care. But deep down, on the inside she knew it was killing her little by little. Maybe this was the wrong thing to be doing. Maybe her and Logan just weren't supposed to be. You know? But there wasn't one guy Lola wanted that she couldn't have. Well, up until recently. Then she thought. "Maybe this is helping me, maybe its hurting me. I've been getting less and less guys by the day..."

She got the fountain and turned around. She had some serious thinking to do if she was going to do things for the best.


End file.
